Hero
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Little piece following the ending of this weeks episode. Jeff. Tamzin. Dixie.


_**A/N: **What an episode that was. Although I knew it was coming, it doesn't make things any easier! I will certainly miss Jeff, and am still in shock. This is just a little idea that came to me following on from the end with Tamzin and Dixie._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Hero<p>

She chewed her fingernails anxiously, supplicating for another update containing more detailed information. Tension. All she understood was that since her departure from the crash scene, an explosion had occurred, both vehicles bursting into aggressive flames. A fire sphere.

Tamzin loathed waiting. Being kept in the dark from vital updates regarding everyone's welfare. Jeff. All she coveted was to know was that the love of her life was still fine and well. Alive. Despite being amongst the majority of her colleagues, clustered in the reception, she felt alone. So very lonely. The apprehension was thick, she could taste it burning her lips. Perhaps she was worrying over nothing. Ash, Dixie and Jeff were all safe and healthy.

Her head snapped round as she perceived the double doors open at the entrance of the ED. She searched frantically for her dear Jeff. A glimpse was all she desperately wanted. Just a tiny glimpse.

Ash was wheeled in on a trolley being pushed by two paramedics she was unfamiliar of, rarely ever on shift with them. That was the first indication that something wasn't right. Jeff and Dixie should have entered with Ash. Moments later, she observed Dixie - alone - walk slowly into the reception.

Her heart was racing, thumping pugnaciously against her chest. Two, no three times quicker than her regular beat. "Where's Jeff? Come on, where is he? Dixie, don't mess around, where is he?" She faltered over her words, rambling with slurred emotions. Her pitch faded, a glossy film forming over her pupils.

Dixie shook her head slightly, "Tamzin, I'm so sorry-" she was barely capable of repressing herself, keeping her composure. She enveloped the younger blonde into her embrace as she crumpled into hysterical tears. "No...no. No." She couldn't contain her sobs either, clutching to the other female who thought the world of Jeff Collier.

Mac guided the pair into a confined and secluded office, away from prying eyes who were equally devastated at the news. It had hit him hard, Jeff was also his friend, but Dixie and Tamzin were going to need someone to stay strong for them.

"I don't understand?" Tamzin blubbered, "T-there was no real risk when I left...How did Ash get out and not J..Jeff?" That was what she didn't completely understand. Her heart was crushed, shattered into unsalvageable dust. Her erratic sobs increased at the mention of his name. It was all too much.

Her vision was hazy, a blur of teardrops. She couldn't concentrate on anything. Numb. She was undeniably numb. In a turmoil of shock. It hadn't really sunk in. She recalled that morning in the ambulance station; they were so very happy. Jeff had told her for the first time that he loved her; a cherishing moment. It killed her that she hadn't had the opportunity to tell him that she loved him properly, only having mouthed it discreetly. Although she was positive that he knew.

"They were hosing the vehicles with foam to try and prevent an explosion. He had just freed Ash and Ash was pulled to safety. As he was coming out, everything went into flames. If it had been just a few seconds later, he would still be alive." It was agonising to reminiscence but Tamzin deserved to have her questions answered.

Tamzin broke down more, dissolving into uncontrollable sobs, "I never had the chance to properly tell him that I loved him!"

Rubbing her knee soothingly, Dixie wiped her own tears inhaling a couple of shaky breaths. With her free hand, she clasped Tamzin's trembling hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "He was telling me and Ash how he planned to propose to you very soon. He even asked me for a divorce. He knows that you love him, seriously."

"Really?" Her voice was feeble, laced with sobs. She pleaded that this was all just some awful nightmare.

"In his final moments, he was the happiest I'd ever seen him, Tamzin. And that's because of you." Dixie confessed in hope to try and conceal the tragedy with happy memories. "He died a hero, and he will always be watching over us, always."

"Oh god, Dix. I'm going to miss him so much." Fresh tears leaked from her poignant orbs, rolling down her rosy cheeks.

'_I love you_.' Those melodious words would chime in her heart forever.

"So am I, Tamzin. So am I. But just think of all those memories we have."


End file.
